


Realize Your Crush in the Worst Way Possible

by em13bubble (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan ronpa smut, Fantasizing, Horny Teenagers, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, bi panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/em13bubble
Summary: Alternatively titled: Hajime's Bi Panic.Hajime's horny brain fantasizing about someone unexpected.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 301





	Realize Your Crush in the Worst Way Possible

Hajime was grateful to hear the house fall silent. His parents actually came home from work to eat dinner, so it was only a matter of his mother saying the last goodnight and shutting the door to their bedroom. 

The idea- the  _ feeling _ had been resting in the back of his mind since midday when an especially boring class had his mind drifting off to more interesting potentials. Luckily he managed to keep those thoughts and fantasies pretty mild, so there wasn't an issue of hiding anything within his uniform. But still, the vague idea of pleasuring himself lingered on and off the rest of the day. It’s not like he had a girlfriend to sneak off with after school, so this really was his only option. 

The door was closed and locked, the lights turned off. It was dark in his room, the only light coming from a streetlamp from across the street, shining through onto his bed in thin lines through the blinds. Maybe it would have looked nice in pictures, but for Hajime it was only illuminating his embarrassing act, getting worse the more his eyes adjusted to the darkness. With a frustrated but quiet groan, he slings his arm over his eyes, letting himself be blind to the fact he was alone. 

In only boxers and a pajama shirt, he starts palming himself through the thin cloth. He was already slightly excited from the idea of finally getting the chance to touch himself after a day of forcing the temptation down. He breathes out a soft sigh, letting his mind wander away from reality as he rubs and squeezes at his head. 

He thinks about small, feminine hands running up his chest. Cute, pink lips smiling at him and kissing at his jaw. God, it would be so nice to have someone here with him- well, maybe a specific someone. 

Chiaki's hands. Chiaki’s lips. Chiaki under him, undressed and beautiful. She probably would sound so adorable when he kisses down her body, and if he could get a chance in between her thighs-

He chews on his lip and moves his arm, looking up at his ceiling. His dick was now pressing against the front of his boxers, stiff enough to want freedom and skin on skin attention. 

But.. was it really right to be fantasizing about the Ultimate Gamer? He had a huge crush on her, sure, but she still was his friend. Was it bad he was thinking of her like that? How was he any better than some creep who only wanted sex from his friends that are girls? 

Fuck, he was too horny to really think about this- he hadn’t even stopped stroking himself through his boxers while debating the motives of his fantasies. He decides to just push those thoughts out of his mind, maybe deal with them all later. For now, his mind can keep things vague- he had plenty of practice of non-specific daydreams before getting to know Chiaki and the rest of her class. 

Hajime tries to get his mind back on track- quieting it down but pulling down his boxers and wrapping his fingers around his cock. A slight squeeze around his base draws a gasp from his lips and he bites it back, always worried to make any noise that might wake his parents. He starts stroking himself, his mind following along with clips of fantasies that aid in the pleasure starting to spread through him. He kicks off his boxers before they catch on his ankle, and he can't find it in him to care anymore. His eyes fall closed, his free hand coming to cover his mouth. The warm heat of his breath gets him thinking about someone kissing at his skin again. Loving lips pressing kisses down his neck, the pressure and warmth of their body pressing against his own. Hot breath against his neck, a new hand coming down to care for his erection. White hair tickling him when they lean in to moan his name.

Wait. 

He sits up, breath now shallow and his face hot. His hand stops moving against his shaft and he immediately throbs at the loss of attention. 

Did his brain…  _ really  _ just supply him with…  _ him _ _?_ While jerking off? 

His mind was so hazy and his cock was throbbing in his stilled hand and he really doesn’t want to delve into what this means. With a furrowed brow he flops back down on his bed, letting his mind do whatever it wants when he starts stroking himself again. 

It picks up where it left off with disturbing readiness, this time the ghost of his fantasy becomes more defined. Slender fingers teasing his tip, slicking them up with precum and bringing them to their lips to lick them clean. He can hear his voice so  _ clearly. _

_ Hajime~ _

His voice was so unique, it fits him so perfectly. It was so irritating. He could see the way he looked down upon the reserve course student when the others weren’t paying attention. So why…

Why did he think about those pale green eyes looking down at him in bed, taking in every inch of his naked body and liking what he sees? Why did that image make Hajime shiver with delight?

His back arches, hips bucking into his hand as he loses himself in the fantasy. Wishing that the vision was real, wishing to have the Lucky student to grab onto and pull closer. He wants to kiss him to shut him up and get that smug look off his face. He’s never kissed a boy before, but his lips feel so empty and lonely now. He wonders what he tasted like. 

His name was so close to slipping out in a moan, but Hajime swallows it down. His face was burning with the fact this was what he was getting off to. He turns onto his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow to hide from his own embarrassment. His hand was working tirelessly, his cock getting slick with pre in his attempt to keep the mess off the bedsheet. 

If he was under Hajime- He moans into his pillow before the daydream can even fully start. White hair spreading out wildly over the pillow, his long limbs wrapping around Hajime to hold him close, close, closer still. Hajime bets he would look gorgeous, flushed and needy for pleasure. At least he would finally get some color in his cheeks. A slight laugh is huffed out with that thought. 

_ Hajime, I want you. Hajime, please. Please-  _

He’d sound so pretty. Look so pretty. Hajime’s hand stays in place in favor of picking his hips up enough to thrust into his hand. He shoves his face deeper into his pillow for a moment to muffle the loud moan that follows. He wants him to smile, to cry with pleasure. 

_ Yes, yes~! Hajime, just like that. You feel so good, Hajime. _

His free hand grips onto his hair, the hold on his cock getting tighter. The fantasy was messing with his head in the best way possible. It came so easily, every little gasp and moan and movement the Ultimate might make under him. 

_ Please, more. Hajime, I want more. _

No way would he deny him what he wanted, not when he wanted it so desperately himself. He can imagine how the other boy would look up at him, all too knowing. A curse slips past his lips, a stand-in for the way he wanted to kiss the other. He wanted to see his lips pink and swollen from biting at it. 

His hand picks up the lead again, moving quickly, accompanied by the occasional desperate twitch of his hips. He was reaching his tipping point soon and he was drooling and aching for a satisfying finish. He hides another moan into his pillow, the object of his fantasy’s name swirling in his head again. 

He was so close, he could feel the tight, hot build up in his gut. He would have to cum into his hand, but he could fantasize if his imagined partner was actually there, he’d love to cover his face with the thick white strands. Having him on his knees, tongue awaiting to catch what he can of the mess. That thought was so perfect to him, even if he didn’t really understand why. He didn’t need to understand, he just wanted it to be real. 

“N-Nagito!” The name falls out with a strangled moan as he reaches his climax, shuddering and cumming into his hand. Blinded with pleasure for a moment, gasping for air and moaning, he doesn't stop stroking himself until he could feel his muscles start to relax and his consciousness comes back down from cloud nine. 

He rolls onto his back, panting and very slowly opening his eyes. He had to clean up the mess he made of himself, but his mind was still buffering, relishing in the feelings from just a moment ago as long as it could before it had to really come back down to reality. 

But once he’s cleaned off with his boxers back on, he sits at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor with a furrowed brow. 

“Fuck. Goddamn… goddamn Nagito Komaeda.” He sighs and lets himself fall back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “You have got to be kidding me.”


End file.
